


Kitty's awakening

by Pan_2000



Series: Warrior's Way [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Coma, Gen, Minor Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: Earth 2020. Criminals are causing havoc and harming innocents for their pleasure and biases.The only organization which manages to keep crime rate in control is the Resistance.However, besides the criminals, there's something much worse threatening the entire universe.And a woman realizes that all the legends are true.





	1. The first target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Readers_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/gifts), [nicky_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky_writes/gifts).

> Warning: first chapter will have very, **VERY** dark themes. I hope you have a strong stomach, because...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty is a heroine with super strength. She routinely fights criminals such as Nazis. But, while chasing a nasty person, she discovers there are enemies beyond even her limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a graphic murder of a horrible person. If these things sicken you, I apologize, please read the second chapter onwards.

A couple of black people are running away. Behind them, sounds of bullets are heard. 

They finally reach a dead end. A bullet barely misses the man. And then the attackers appear.

They are three men in white hoods, which are pointy and leave only the eyes uncovered.

The first one of them steps forward. "You two are corrupting the Master Race with your dark skin. I am afraid there has to be a cleansing."

"What have we done to you?" the woman asks.

"You exist. You are parasites, always leeching from our Master Race. You think you are worth more than cattle. Guess what. You are not. Shoot her."

Suddenly another black woman emerges out of the shadows and beats the first hooded man up. The other two try to shoot her, but she dodges and knocks each one out with one punch. 

The couple thanks the woman. "What's your name?" 

"My name is Kitty. And I protect innocents from harm."

"This is great! Can we help you?" 

"No. I don't want to put anyone in danger."

And then Kitty leaves.

Then she drives her car home.

"Another great day! I took care of my nephews, wrote some more of my latest love story and taught some dummies a lesson. Nothing important for today."

She gets inside her house, eats dinner and goes to sleep. 

The next day, she discovers a very nasty person which she has to put down.

His name is Gary and he is very vocal in favor of putting Jews in the same level as pigs. He also supports rape against women who wear fur and even physically assaulted them. 

In his words, their clothes provoked him. 

The worst part is that he calls himself a pacifist.

_And people are actually bying it._

Gary is making a speech.

"People call me a terrorist. For what? For doing what is right? It's not my fault for promoting rape! If women wear fur, they are asking for it! 

Also, I have been criticized for putting Jews in the same level as pigs. Yeah, because the Nazis saw them that way. So what? Do you think eating a pork chop isn't as bad as the Holocaust? If so, it's because you are all brainwashed by the system. And I just want to show you the truth. 

This isn't my opinion, this is a fact. They lie to you. Do NOT let the enemy win."

A herd of people applaud the man. 

Gary continues.

"You see, sexually assaulting a woman for her clothes isn't rape to be honest. She is asking for it. Rape is using machines to help cows reproduce. These machines are even called rape racks!"

"Feed racks!" A man shouts from the crowd.

Gary shoots him and feels pride for his pacifist rebuttal. "That man was brainwashed by the system and justice was served to him! See, comrades? This is what we do to the minions of the system! Remember, our families and friends don't matter as much as our fight! If they are not with us, they are against the planet!"

After his speech, he encounters a woman wearing fur in the road. The woman is blonde, has blue eyes and a small frame. Gary sees her fur and physically assaults her. She tries to fight back, but he punches her so hard that she bleeds from the nose.

So Gary drags her in a dead end full of dustbins, where nobody is looking, and starts molesting her.

Until he comes.

_Big mistake._

Because he starts feeling tired and sick after that. 

The woman smiles. "Look at me, horrible creature. Look at the last woman you touched and will ever touch. Do you feel it? Do you feel like you are dying?" 

The disgrace of a man starts sweating. "What... what's happening to me?" His skin becomes colder and starts drying. 

The woman starts giggling. "As you know, no living creature tries to get eaten. I am vastly superior to you, boy. But... I played the weak, helpless girl because you were too easy. You idiot. You tried to get killed and eaten without even asking me!"

Only then does Kitty find them. And she sees Gary's intended victim gloating under her dying attacker.

Kitty's jaw drops when she sees the woman turing red and taller. Her muscles grow larger and stronger, her eyes turn a bright, beautiful gold and she grows horns, wings and a tail. 

"W... what are you?" Gary barely manages to ask.

"I am Lilith. And you are food."

And the terrorist becomes an empty husk.

Kitty makes a step forward. "Hey! He was MY target. I wanted to take him out for what he has done!"

Lilith laughs. "Glad to see a women's rights advocate. You know, we could make good friends. Fighting for justice, peace and equality. But... I don't like witnesses. Nice to meet you." 

Kitty grabs a column and tries to defend herself, but a powerful stream of Hellfire strikes her and knocks her out cold. 

Then the succubus queen teleports away.

The police finds the bodies of Gary and Kitty. Kitty's body is still warm. "She is in a coma" a cop realizes.

"Thank God. Take her to the hospital."

They call an ambulance and manage to have her taken quickly. She is examined by Dr. Redcross. 

"She has a chance of surviving. But I am afraid she has got an awful burn and her skin is permanently affected. And so is her brain. It will take at least three months for her to wake up."

The next day, Nicky, Kitty's best friend, visits her in the hospital. She finds her friend unconscious.

"Will she be fine?" Nicky asks the doctors.

"Yes, but it will take plenty of time."

Meanwhile, the nearby television has the popular Boar News. "Last day a criminal was found dead in a small dead end. He was only known as Gary. My personal view on this man is that he was a disgusting, nauseating, self-righteous asshole. No witnesses were near to tell us how it happened. But, I assure you, my dear friends, now you can wear whatever you like. 

Remember, a woman's clothes never provoke a rapist, it's all his damn fault. 

For more good news, our scientists found a medicine for depression. It's called the Lotus and has proven to be very healthy! This is no product of the evil system which brainwashes humans to destroy. This one benefits only the customer. Buy it at all costs.

Moreover, people discovered the Ancient Tomb of Alexander the Great. To the surprise of nobody, it was robbed. The robber was probably Emperor Caligula, the mad Roman leader.

On the bad news, a terrorist group named "The Resistance" killed three people for no reason. The murders were with stakes thrusted in the hearts of the victims. I have a message to the Resistance. The government is looking for you. We will find and kill every single one of you.

This is Al Astor of the Boar News."

Nicky is still looking at her friend, ignoring the news. 

"I hope you get better, buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the story will be more light-hearted, I promise! Hopefully you enjoyed the intro, even though it's very messy.
> 
> I apologize to anyone called Gary. But not to rapists and rape supporters.
> 
> Was what Lilith did to Gary well-deserved? Up to you!


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky trains to continue what her friend was doing. Kitty wakes up and sees the hospital under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was way way too dark and edgy. I will tone it down a bit.

One month passes after Kitty's near-death and Gary's untimely demise. 

Nicky visits her friend every day. She checks her progress of Kitty, talks to the doctors and watches the Boar News. 

Al Astor talks about a bank robbery. So, Nicky starts thinking if she could fight in Kitty's place temporarily.

She gets a crowbar and drives to the bank. 

Where three armed robbers are stealing money from the customers. Nicky sneaks behind one of them and instantly knocks him out. The second thief starts shooting her, but he misses every shot and she manages to beat him up too. 

However, the third one manages to get a clean shot and wounds Nicky's leg. "You idiot! You took a crowbar to a gunfight. This is not the smartest idea." 

BANG! A young man in military armor shoots the criminal dead with his small handgun. 

"When you are about to shoot, shoot. Don't talk." 

Then he helps Nicky get up. "You are quite brave and a good person. But you have probably never fought once in your life. You are lucky these are but measly bank robbers and not cultists. Or anything worse."

"Thanks. What's your name?" 

"I am Dex. And I am a vigilante. I will explain later, the police is coming." 

The two get out of the bank and Nicky asks to be carried to the hospital.

"Of course. But, when you get better, I will train you. We need manpower to protect humanity itself."

"Humanity itself? From what?" 

As Dex drives her towards the hospital, the duo spots some people who wear black sunglasses and carry pistols. They start shooting the car seemingly for no reason.

"Agents. Stay inside. I will take the bastards out."

Dex takes an assault rifle and starts shooting the agents, killing them one by one. 

Then he gets back in the driver's seat.

"Why were they firing at us?" Nicky asks.

"Because they want to hide their horrible secret. If many people learn about it, there will be a rebellion." 

"And what's that oh-so-terrible secret?" 

"Monsters. The monsters are ruling this world. And they want to keep us weak and docile. They have the Agents as their cover, who are traitors working for them and their quislings." 

The two reach the hospital. Nicky is placed near Kitty, while Dex leaves so the hospital won't attract enemies.

Two more months pass. Nicky has fully recovered and Dex has trained her how and when to fight. She even managed to beat five Nazis by herself. 

Another day passes and Nicky is weary. Dex and she went on a mission to take out an entire base with religious fanatics. One of them managed to actually wound Dex, but Nicky saved his life. He repaid the favor when he spotted four thugs surrounding her.

The duo is victorious and returns to their hideout. But Nicky receives a mail. "Hi buddy! It's me, Kitty! I am pretty fine and waiting for you!"

Nicky takes her car. "Dex, it's important. I have to leave." 

And she quickly drives to the hospital... 

Only to see Agents storming it. "Everyone, raise your hands! You are all under arrest!" an Agent says. 

"For what?" a doctor asks.

"There was a murder in one of the rooms. We want to investigate." 

Meanwhile, in Kitty's room, a camera has spotted her strangling a pale guy. He was trying to drink the blood of all comatose patients. Kitty taught the vampire a lesson. However, two Agents spot her.

"She is the killer! Get her!"

Kitty lifts her entire bed, uses it to block some bullets and throws it to an Agent, crushing him. Then with two punches she takes the second one out.

"I can explain. That guy tried to drink my blood. And you tried to shoot me. Self-defence."

She checks some small bite marks in her shoulder. Fortunately, she didn't lose enough blood to turn vampire or die. "Aaand revenge."

As Kitty rushes out, she grabs a gun and spots three more Agents about to shoot her. She manages to shoot all of them first. Another Agent approaches from behind, about to chop her neck off with his axe, but she spots and backhands him. 

The Agents show no mercy. Nicky spots a dead nurse close to a wall. The nurse had a shotgun, and obviously used it at the dead Agent near her. 

Nicky takes the shotgun and blasts three Agents easily. But she encounters the secret weapon of the enemy. Which looks like a wild dog, but is much worse. It's a Hellhound. 

It manages to literally eat a civilian. Then it charges towards Nicky. And is coming very fast. The woman has one chance to shoot it with the shotgun. 

And she manages to strike home! Fortunately, the hound isn't very durable and dies in one shot. 

However, an agent is aiming at her with his sniper rifle. 

But a punch knocks him out cold.

"Nicky! I am home!"

"Kitty! I missed you a lot!"

"I know. Me too. What do you suggest to do?" 

"Save the hospital... and get out of here."

"Easier said than done."

"Well, at least we will give it a try."

And the girls get surrounded by all the Agents present.

"Your attention please, we got the troublemakers, I repeat, we got the troublemakers! Girls, drop your weapons and we won't hurt you much." 

BANG! BANG! Two Agents drop dead on the spot.

"Come and get them!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please give me feedback!


	3. Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Nicky fight to the death against the Agents. However, a very powerful and dangerous criminal escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of the usual narrative, I will have a commentator for this fight. Are you ready? Ready?

Villa Karma. A colossal space station in the Milky Way Galaxy, but many solar systems away from Earth. 

Sounds like a beautiful space hotel? It isn't. It's about _negative_ karma and is the prison for the worst criminals of the Galaxy. 

Two guards carrying blasters patrol the cells. First they pass from the Reast Sisters. Who are Barbara, Isura and Sandra. All three have long, curly hair, are more than two meters tall and have super strength. 

Next is the Persuader, who used to have an axe strong enough to cut through metal and even energy. 

The most isolated cell is that of Queen Sarya, who used to rule Earth with an iron fist and an entire army of Nazis, aliens, robots and more Nazis. 

She had an amulet in the shape of an eye which could not only shoot beams, but control minds. The Reast Sisters were her bodyguards. 

But the guards notice that one of the cells of her minions is empty. 

"Oh no... I forgot he still had his powers. The bastard escaped!" 

The other guard looks at the cell. Then he presses the alarm button. "Red alert! Major Massacre is escaping! I repeat, MAJOR MASSACRE IS ESCAPING!" 

Said criminal manages to punch through a wall of titanium, but the next wall has improved titanium, even stronger than the Major's punch. So Massacre breaks the steel door instead. 

Guards shoot him with their blasters and hurt him. But he jumps and pounds the ground, smashing it and making all guards fall. Then he smashes another wall and rams many more guards.

He finally seizes a ship and escapes.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Kitty and Nicky are still fighting off the Agents, even though they start getting wounds.

Boar News are commenting this fight. "As I speak, the elite police is cornering the two sleazy, disgusting, filthy, murderous terrorists. The black one is known as Kitty. She is a murderer, who writes stories about criminals torturing heroines physically and emotionally. I assume she portrays it in a positive light, too.

A poor guy had blood loss and asked to have some of her blood to save his dear life... and she mudered him!

Now she is shooting dead two poor cops just doing their jobs.

The white one is Nicky. She is in league with that terrorist, Dex, and they probably engage in unholy activities. She is also a friend of Kitty's and supports her murdering activities. She is right now taking the life of an innocent Agent. Without thinking about his wife and child. 

She has also killed a poor puppy using a shotgun. Isn't that completely repulsive?

My personal view on them is that they have to be arrested or killed. Before they murder more innocents!

Right now, Kitty is knocking three of our Agents out with her punches and guns down another Agent. See this massacre? Someone has to stop it! 

Meanwhile, Nicky is shooting men down with her shotgun. Let's take a break for advertisements. 

This is Al Astor of the Boar News."

The ad that follows is about the Lotus. A drug that makes you forget yourself and creates fake happiness.

Back to the hospital, the fight is turning against the two girls. Nicky is shot in the ribs, while Kitty lasts a little longer, but a bullet in the right shoulder and one more at her knee knock her down. 

Around them are over fourty dead or incapacitated Agents. Only about ten remain, but the girls are already injured heavily. 

Nicky stands on her knees and manages to fire her shotgun one last time, taking out another Agent, but a thrown axe knocks her out. 

Kitty gets enraged and charges at the guy who axed Nicky, killing him with three punches, before kicking another gunman away. But she gets shot in the left arm and incapacitated. 

However, Dex comes with his Assault Rifle. 

And he is _pissed_. 

He wouldn't be a match for the initial number of Agents and their Hellhound, but right now they are few and beatable. Dex guns down all of them with ease. 

Then he sees the girls are alive and plans to lead them to safety. The witnesses run away, thinking that Dex is a terrorist. 

"STOP!" Dex orders. "Why are you scared of me? I just saved you from a massacre!"

"But you are a terrorist! You kill innocents!" a civilian replies.

"Not really. Those Agents were the real terrorists. They want to keep you in the dark about the corrupt government."

_"Brainwashed by the system and the corrupt government who are eeevil because they say that our us vs them isn't correct."_ A civilian replies. "All terrorists spread the same bullshit because they can't admit they are wrong. Nazis, fundamentalists, anarchists, that little shit that was murdered three months ago..."

Dex leaves a very loud sigh. "I know they do. If I wanted to hurt you, I would do so. But... you know what? Let me reveal myself. I am Dex of the Resistance. I blew up the giant Nazi base while those intolerant fuckers were oppressing us. I helped Commander Saber fight off the zombie apocalypse. And you are calling me a terrorist. Because history is written by the winners. 

As you know, we just weren't strong enough for the entire demon army. But I want you to give us a second chance. Together, we can save humanity! 

We might be capable of the worst... but we are also capable of the best. We had Stalin... and we had Hawking. We had Hitler... and we had Turing. We had Nero... and we had Virgin Mary. We had Gary, the rape apologist... and we have these two women, who nearly gave their lives to save multiple innocents from slaughter. 

My point? You are hearing on and on about how evil our species is. But it's not the species, it's the individuals, who have distinct personalities. Don't buy the misanthropic lies. It's not the system who is the enemy. The real enemy wants us split in factions, to believe that we should demonize and kill each other because of skin color, religion, economic beliefs, place of birth, diet, clothes, hair color, height, weight, and other fucking horseshit. 

Mankind can only prevail if we are united. Then we are invincible. Who is with me?" 

Only some people raise their arms.

"Don't worry, the rest are not against me."

Dex leaves, carrying the girls to safety. 

Later, the women watch the news. "Sadly, the terrorists escaped with the aid of Dex the psychopath. I place a bounty on his head. 2500 gold to anyone who brings me Dex's head. The Resistance, while it was still strong, was brainwashing you to the point you thought of them as heroes. Only now do you see them as the extremists they are. 

And, by the way, a very dangerous criminal escaped. His name is Major Massacre, and he is an alien who looks like a hybrid of a human on steroids, a rhino and a bull. And has the combined strength of all of them. He is also a Nazi, and a very brutish one. I believe he wants to rally the Nazis behind him so they can become powerful again. 

Personally, I believe he is a repulsive brute. This is Al Astor of the Boar News."

Dex is scared. "Oh no! We have a problem. Massacre is too dangerous. I am no match for him, but someone has to stop him now." 

"Who beat him last time?"

"A small blonde girl named Anger. She had enhanced strength, which amplified with her rage. Later she was trained by our best warrior to use Lightning. And she is good at using it, but not very good. Sadly, I have no contact with her, but I heard that you, Kitty, also have extraordinary strength. I believe you can beat Massacre."

"You saved us from the Agents. If you are no match for him, why do you believe I stand a chance?"

"I saw the corpses. You did most of the job. I just did the final push. Believe in yourselves and you can help save the world."

Nicky interrupts. "Dex is right. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Astor says something about a story with cruel content. This actually happens, but the author does not romanticise it AT ALL. It's called No Mask for This Attack. Shoutout to Kitty's IRL counterpart, The_Readers_Writer.
> 
> Also to Nicky_Writes, for her feedback. 
> 
> This is the end, the rest will be a separate story. See ya in "Part of the Revolution!"
> 
> Please leave me some feedback!


End file.
